Gate - Thus the Central Powers fought there
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: The gate opened in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina in 1914, instead of Ginza, Tokyo, 21st century Japan, then got attacked by the Saderan Empire, who then killed people and murdered Franz Ferdinand and his wife. Austria-Hungary wants vengeance against the Saderan Empire. However, the German Empire, Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria joins Austria-Hungary to bring justice. HIATUS
1. Timeline 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gate - jietai kare no chi nite kaku tatakeri or any of the characters (Except my OC's). They all belong to their rightful owner Takumi Yanai.

There will be no characters from Japan in the 21st century coming to this gate. But on the early 20th century, there is no world war 1 because of the Saderan Empire attacked the people of Austria-Hungary and got Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophie, duchess of hohenburg. This sparked Austria-Hungary and their allies, the German Empire, the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria to declare war against the Saderan Empire in the Special Region on the other world.

And yes, it has Code Geass timelines and other timelines, and i own neither of them. Because they all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Timeline:

Pre-a.t.b. (58 - 51 B.C.)

Military expedition by Julius Caesar (100 - 44 B.C.), invades Britain twice in 55 and 54 B.C. The Gallic expedition a record of fighting at the time of "Gallic War" is all that is himself wrote. The results of the expedition over several times, Caesar is the almost the entire area of Gaul was incorporated into Roman territory, it increased further his fame.

.

First year of a.t.b. / First year of A.D.

Alwin I meets with strong resistance from the local tribes, who repulse Roman Empire and he summarily becomes the first member of the Britannian Imperial Family. He won the independence from the Roman Empire of Augustus reign (27 B.C. - 14 A.D.), and the first year it was crowned as Celtic tribal leaders. The calendar was established by Ricardo von Britannia I.

.

14th - 15th Century a.t.b.

Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. However, in his travels, Marco Polo journeys further into the East, reaching Japan and discovers the nation's large deposit of sakuradite.

C.C. is born.

.

17th Century a.t.b.

Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge.

Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother in 1603 a.t.b., starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty.

.

1760s - 70s a.t.b.

The American Revolution (also known as Washington's Rebellion) occurs. The Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence.

However, Benjamin Franklin denies this title and resumes his journey to france. As a result, the Continental Army wins the war with French help, not only the British Empire lost their territories to the newly formed United States of America, but suffered a humiliating defeat.

.

July 14th 1789 a.t.b.

The storming of the Bastille occurs in France.

.

Late 18th / Early 19th Century a.t.b.

The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, except in the British Isles, under the rule of King Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. This leads to the formation of the Europia United.

After French revolutionary Napoleon Bonaparte emerges, he wins the Battle of Trafalgar, invades Great Britain, and occupies London. The British Isles are conquered and become a part of the E.U.

In 1807 a.t.b., Queen Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests her and forces to abdicate, ending the monarchy. This event becomes known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. However, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World and establish a capital on east coast of Canada of North America who forms the Holy Britannian Empire. While the British Isles is now under control of the EU and a new government established.

.

1813 a.t.b.

Elizabeth III nominates her lover, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". The Britannian calendar, Ascension Throne Britannia (a.t.b.), is established, with the origin year set to the ascendancy of the first Celtic king, though the calendar's months and days are adopted from the Gregorian Calendar.

The Holy Britannian Empire and the Canadian natives declares war against the USA, but this resulted in another defeat. The Truce between Britannia and America was formed.

.

1814-1821 a.t.b.

The revolutionaries stop Napoleon Bonaparte before he forms the revolutionary empire and becomes emperor. Killing the hero of the revolution via Guillotine; although it was never proven, it is rumored that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line, "I do not forget slights to my honor." Therefore saving the revolutionary republic from becoming what it had been fighting against.

.

1852-1883 a.t.b.

USA despite not trading their Sakuradite or advance technology (21st technologies) to the European countries, but they do send Industrial type technologies to France first and then other Europa United Nations.

.

1861 a.t.b.

Italy left it's Republic status and became a Monarch, thus forming the Kingdom of Italy on March 17th.

.

1867 a.t.b.

The Austro-Hungarian Empire or the Dual Monarchy was formed from June 8th. The first prime minister of Hungary after the Compromise was Count Gyula Andrássy (1867–1871). The old Hungarian Constitution was restored, and **Franz Joseph** was crowned as King of Hungary. Andrássy next served as the Foreign Minister of Austria-Hungary (1871–1879).

.

1871 a.t.b.

.

The German Empire was formed by Kaiser William I.

.

1882 a.t.b.

20 May 1882, the Triple Alliance was formed from a secret agreement between Germany, Austria-Hungary, and Italy.

.

1904 a.t.b.

8 April 1904, the Entente Cordiale was formed between the French Third Republic, Russian Empire and China.

Russo-Japanese War begins—competition for Korea and Manchuria. Entente Cordiale: France and China settle their international differences. General theory of radioactivity by Rutherford and Soddy. New York City subway opens.

.

1905 a.t.b.

In Russo-Japanese War, Port Arthur surrenders to Japanese; Russia suffers other defeats. President Roosevelt mediates Treaty of Portsmouth, N.H., which recognizes Japan's control of Korea and restores southern Manchuria to China. The Russian Revolution of 1905 begins on "Bloody Sunday" when troops fire onto a defenseless group of demonstrators in St. Petersburg. Strikes and riots follow. Sailors on battleship Potemkin mutiny; reforms, including first Duma (parliament), established by Czar Nicholas II's "October Manifesto." Albert Einstein's special theory of relativity and other key theories in physics. Franz Lehar's Merry Widow.

.

1908 a.t.b.

Kingdom of Bulgaria has formed into a greater Balkan monarch government.

A large abundant of Sakuradite is found in Germany, they began to mine it. Austria-Hungary has the same thing, but this time on Hungary.

.

1911 a.t.b.

First use of aircraft as offensive weapon in Turkish-Italian War. Italy defeats Turks and annexes Tripoli and Libya. Chinese Republic proclaimed after revolution overthrows Manchu dynasty. Sun Yat-sen named president. Mexican Revolution: Porfirio Diaz, president since 1877, replaced by Francisco Madero. Triangle Shirtwaist Company fire in New York; 146 killed. Amundsen reaches South Pole. Ernest Rutherford discovers the structure of the atom. Richard Strauss's Der Rosenkavalier. Irving Berlin's Alexander's Ragtime Band.

Both the German Empire and Austria-Hungary now begin trading of Sakuradite and new technologies.

.

1912 a.t.b.

Balkan Wars (1912–1913) resulting from territorial disputes: Turkey defeated by alliance of Bulgaria, Serbia, Greece, and Montenegro; Paris peace treaty (1913) partitions most of European Turkey among the victors. In second war (1913), Bulgaria attacks Serbia and Greece and is defeated after Romania intervenes and Turks recapture Adrianople. Titanic sinks on maiden voyage; over 1,500 drown. New Mexico and Arizona admitted as states.

The Chinese Federation took power after the Chinese Republic was dissolved, with vermilion forbidden city as it's capital.

.

1913 a.t.b.

Both German Empire and Austria-Hungary is almost the super power like USA and Holy Britannian Empire, thanks to Sakuradite. They now develop their first tanks and armored vehicles, and have improved the Airplanes.

.

1914 a.t.b.

Italy also gets Sakuradite trade from Germany, Austria-Hungary.

An mysterious Gate has opened in Sarajevo Bosnia and Herzegovina, and begins the story.

* * *

And that's the timeline, let me know so i can edit it and put more timelines on it. If you like this Fanfiction, then leave a review. Don't like it, then don't read it if it offends you.


	2. Timeline 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gate - jietai kare no chi nite kaku tatakeri or Code Geass (Except my OC's). They all belong to their rightful owners

.

Also there is a Code Geass crossover i forgot to put Disclaimer on Code Geass on my fanfiction account. But anyway, the Holy Britannian Empire haven't found out because the royal family deception and assassination and other dark act stuffs in order to claim the throne. So they are distracted from finding out the Gate on Austria-Hungary, but the Russian Empire and Chinese Federation, it's another story, they heard and find out about the Gate on Austria-Hungary, and only Austria-Hungary's allies and new allies such as the German Empire, Ottoman Empire and Bulgarian, together they send their massive armies and shocktroops from Croatia, Czech, Bosnia, Bothmia, Galicia, Slovenia, Romania, Poland, Saudi Arabia, Iraqi, Persia and others. While Poland, Italy, Belgium, Netherlands, Ukraine and few others did not bring large armies to the gate, rather they send few thousand troops and resources to the Central Powers. However Russia and China did not join the gate campaign, because the Central Powers are weary of them taking advantage of the new resources and landscape in the Special Region, and thus denied them entry. The Chinese Federation still plotting to take the Gate and send half of their Population in their. But the Russian Empire threatens the Central Powers to hand over the Gate and resources, which would leave a cold war situation on both the Central Powers and the Two large Empires.

The Reviewers are right about this, i need to fix this timeline 1 and need help from the reviewers on this.

Anyway here is chapter 1 for this, and i hope you enjoy reading this, i will promise to make more chapters for Mass Gate Effect Doujinshi, if not. then i will put it on Hiatus.

And as for this Timeline, it is about the Saderan Empire of the otherside. After this story is finished in the future, i will make sequels to it.

* * *

IC -274 (approximately 1055 CE): Birth of Rory Mercury

IC 0 (~1326 CE): presumed founding of the Saderan Empire.

No one knows how the Saderan Empire came to power, or rise in power, or any other stuff. But they are a large Empire of Conquerors and Enslavers who took pleasure of ruining other lives and take their lands by force, the Saderan Empire has a far larger armies called legions (Alternate fact, the Saderan Empire has Millions of Legionnaires than their Original Legionnaires).

~187 IC (~1429 CE): Downfall of the Kingdom of Arrun.

It is a dark age indeed, that the Saderan Empire have conquered and destroyed the Kingdom of Arrun.

IC 372 (~1701 CE): Birth of Yao Ro Dushi.

Yao Ro Dushi, born a Dark-Elf, lived in Clan Dushi on the Schwarz Forests.

~IC 437 (~1766 CE): The Empire fought a major conflict known as the Arctic War, which was generally considered one of the most trying times for the Empire.

The Artic War, a terrible conflict between the Saderan Empire and many other Kingdoms, against an ravenous Horde of barbarians from the far north of Falmart's Artic wastelands. However, a alliance between the Saderan Empire, and the Kingdoms have put the barbarians to the sword and won the War.

IC 522 (1851 CE): Birth of Tuka Luna Marceau

Like other High Elves, she was born with blonde hair and fair white skin.

IC 671 (~2000 CE): Birth of Lelei La Lalena

An Nomadic girl (later Mage apprentice under Cato el Altestan).

IC 680 (late 2000s CE): A rebellion in the Saderan Empire was suppressed. Grey Co Aldo served in the conflict.

Grey Co Aldo, a Saderan Empire General, has fought a massive rebellion on the Saderan Empire. But it was a victory, but at many cost.

IC 684: Zorzal El Caesar attacked the Warrior Bunnies, starting a short but bloody war which ended with the genocide or enslavement of most members of the Warrior Bunny tribes.

The Warrior Bunny, a demihuman race of Human/Rabbit Hybrids, with a warrior heritage and 90% of their population is female, males are rare in their tribes. Through warring each-other, they often raided each other to steal the males in order to mate. But that changed when Human Villages were found, they decided to raid Human Villages instead in order to breed. But that has brought the Saderan Empire has showed themselves, led by Emperor Molt's first son, Zorzal El Caesar, he mercilessly attacked the Warrior Bunnies. In the midst of chaos, they were united under a single banner by the Queen of the Warrior Bunnies, Tyrulle. She has united the warring Warrior Bunny tribes together into one purpose, to destroy the invaders. And thus they fought hard and won battle after battle, but it is not enough for that the Saderan Empire has inexhaustible number of legionnaires. Through they are better fighters than their Human counterparts, but could not turn the tides of battle in their favor.

The Queen Tyrulle, has decided to sell herself to Zorzal in order for him to stop his advance, and Zorzal agreed. But he has lied to her and continue to commit an endless genocide/enslavement of her people and deceived them of her Cowardness. Broken hearted, but she swears revenge against Zorzal and the Saderan Empire.

IC 687: The Gate appears in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina on Austro-Hungarian territory.

* * *

I hope you like this timeline,


End file.
